


It's All in The Job

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [14]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human Trafficking, Latina Original Character, Requested, Spanish, angsty, latina, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: The team get's a case that hits close to home for one detective.





	It's All in The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The story deals with human trafficking.  In case anyone does not want to read that topic, read at your own discretion.
> 
> (My Spanish isn’t that great, so if anyone catches a mistake in the parts in Spanish, please tell me.)

 

The team pulled up to the crime scenes down by the docks.  Y/N felt a chill run through her as they walked over to the shipping containers. A young girl, barely dressed, was trembling nearby.  Kim had wrapped her jacket around the girl.  Y/N and Hank walked over.

“What happened?”

“Roman and I responded to a report about screams.  We found her here.”

“Hay más niñas de allí,” the girl said between sobs.

Y/N caught the words, her eyes widening.

“¿Qué? Allí?”

The girl nodded quickly.

“What did she say?”

“We need to get that shipping container opened.”

Hank glanced at the container quickly before responding.

“Someone get that thing opened!” he called out.

Jay came over with plyers, breaking the lock.  They tentatively opened the doors, their guns drawn.  Y/N lowered her gun as she saw the girls, all chained up, sitting towards the back of the container.

“Oh my God,” Y/N said aloud in shock.

Hank placed a hand on her shoulder.  They slowly made their way over to the girls.  There had to be close to a dozen, but only four were still alive.   They sobbed, refusing to look up at the detectives. Y/N crouched down, holding a hand out to one of the girls.

“You’re safe now.”

The girl shook her head rapidly.

“No voy a dejar que nadie le duelen.”

The young girl glanced up, her eyes glassy.  Y/N held out her badge.  The girl took it, turning it over in her hands.  When the girl handed it back, she clasped Y/N’s hands.

“Por favor ayudenos.”

The team made their way back to the station.  The five girls were sitting in the break room, blankets around them until they could get them clothes.  Y/N looked at them from her desk, rubbing her eyes quickly to keep from crying.

“Are you good?”

Antonio asked from his desk beside her.

She nodded her head, not looking away from the girls.  They’d been kidnapped on their way to the U.S. and were kept in that container till whoever had taken them could sell them.  The mere thought this could happen made Y/N sick, her throat tightening. She felt a mixture of sorrow and anger. Even with everything they saw at their job, she still couldn’t believe anyone would take advantage of these girls.  From what the girls had told them, the team had found out someone seemed to be running a horrible scam.  They would give these girls scholarships and whatever they thought would lure them from the safety of their own homes.  Then they chained them and drugged them, barely feeding them as they were shipped to the U.S. and other places to be sold.  It disgusted Y/N.  She was drawn from her thoughts as Hank came over to her.

“You alright,” he asked softly.  

Antonio looked away as the two spoke quietly.

“No,” she responded harshly. “How could I be?  What these girls went through,” Y/N stopped, merely shaking her head.  

Hank nodded empathetically, placing his hand on hers, which was lying on her desk.  He twined their fingers together, squeezing her hand lightly.

“We’re gonna get these guys, Y/N.”

Y/N shook her head in agreement, sparing one last glance at the girls before walking out with Hank to get back to work.

They managed to track down one of the guys involved, and after spending a while with him in the cage, Hank know knew where the rest of the guys were hiding out, including the man in charge.  He’d specifically made sure to bring this guy in when Y/N and Antonio were out checking on another lead.  He knew Y/N was taking this case too personally.  He couldn’t be sure how she’d react with this guy in the cage.  He wasn’t about to let her near this guy in any interrogation.  Now that they were headed to arrest the rest of the guys, Hank needed her on hand, otherwise, there wouldn’t be enough of them.  He could find no concrete reason to leave her behind, other than a gut feeling. She was sitting beside him in the car. They just pulled up to the house where the guys were.  The two of them were waiting for Adam and Al to confirm the guys were there.  They sat there silently until Y/N spoke.

“I want to arrest him.”

Hank shook his head.

“Y/N…”

“No.  I’m going to be the one to arrest him.”

Hank was about to refuse again, but he could see things her way.  She was too close, and this would feel like payback, although there was certainly the worry Y/N might go too far.  He had a feeling he’d regret it, but he conceded.

“Fine.”

They made their way into the house, Adam and Alvin arresting the guys in the front quietly, as an attempt to not alert the rest of the guys in the house.  Half of the team went down one hall while the other half went towards the darker half of the house.  Hank and Y/N paused at the closed door.  Hank checked with Y/N and then they broke down the door.  The man in charge quickly got up from where he’d been sitting.

“CPD!” Hank called out.

The guy climbed out the window and onto the fire escape, a gun in his hand.  Y/N didn’t hesitate as she followed him, her gun leveled at the guy.

“Chicago Police!  Stop running!”

The guy leaped off at the bottom of the fire escape.  Y/N followed behind closely.  When the guy got close to the end of the alley beside the house, he turned around, holding up his gun and shooting at Y/N.  The bullet pierced her upper arm, but Y/N didn’t let the pain distract her. She held up her gun, shooting him twice. One shot hit the guy in the leg and the other lodged itself into his chest.  He fell just as Y/N grabbed her arm, the pain caught up with her.  Hank and Antonio ran out of the house at the sound of guns going off.  Antonio glanced at Y/N t make sure she was alright before running down the alley to see if the guy was alive.  Hank paused by Y/N.

“You got hit.”

Y/N nodded, feeling the stress and emotions of the case bubble up.  Y/N leaned her head against Hank’s shoulder.  He wrapped his arms around her, being careful to not cause any more pain to her already injured arm.  Hank’s voice sounded muffled as he called it in.

“This is Sergeant Hank Voight.  We need two ambulances.  We’ve got a suspect down and an officer shot.”

Hank put his walkie-talkie down – focusing on Y/N.

“We got him, Y/N.  We got him.”

Y/N nodded.

“Thank God.”

After they got Y/N checked out at the hospital and Rhodes pulled out the bullet, wrapped her arm, and placed it in a sling, they went back to the station.  Trudy called out to Hank and Y/N when they walked in.

“You have a visitor, Y/L/N.”

Y/N glanced to see one of the girls with her mother.  Hank placed his hand on the small of Y/N’s back, quidding her over.

“Officer Y/L/M?”

Y/N nodded, her face slightly frozen.  She hadn’t expected to see any of these girls again.

“I just wanted to thank you.”  The woman’s eyes teared up.  “I would have never seen my daughter again if it weren’t for you all.”

Y/N nodded.  The girl pulled her into a hug, avoided her sling. Y/N hugged her back firmly with one arm, finally unfreezing from her shock.  

“There’s no need to thank me.  It’s all in the job.”

 

 

 

Spanish Translations:

Hay más niñas de allí. – There are more girls in there.

¿Qué? Allí? – What? In there?

Por favor ayudenos. – Please help us.

No voy a dejar que nadie le duelen. – I won’t let anyone hurt you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. I take requests on tumblr - which is bellmaouse16.tumblr.com   
> If anyone wants to request, don't hesitate to ask. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
